Real Lessons
by LuciferDragon
Summary: While on a solo-scare, Krumm comes across a sight the other monsters in the academy have never seen Humans do before, but they're getting a good view of it now on the Viewfinder. Now it's time for the Gromble to shift his lessons.


_Ok, this is gonna be the odd one in my list of fics. The idea has been floating in my head for the past two days, and if an idea sits there for that long without changing, it just HAS to be written down. No one's actually done anything like this, and I've just got to wonder why? Maybe I'll be the one to break the ice for something like this. The world may never know. :O … As I spill AriZona tea all over me and my _How to Train Your Dragon_ blanket. Anywho, enough of Luci's ramblings!

* * *

_

"Whiney bunny!"

"Nagger!"

"Bunny-bunny WHINER!"

"Naggy-nag-NAGGER!"

The tell-tale argument that had risen so many times in the past few years still hadn't let up. Their bodies may have grown up into frightful, bigger versions of themselves, but their mentality alone had pretty much stayed the same. Krumm, on the other hand, only listened on to what his roommates were arguing about nowadays, while still shoving mounds of garbage into his gut.

"Bunny!"

"Nag!"

Today, however, he didn't pay any attention to the age-old argument. Something had gone… wrong, it seemed, on his solo-scare project.

"Bun—" Oblina cut herself off and looked to their friend, looking sullenly at his breakfast tray. Her fingers were still raised by her eye-stalks and her mouth was in mid-mock. "Krummy? You're not eating today. Is everything all right?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I guess so." To keep up appearances, he shoved his entire trash can lid tray into his mouth and chewed.

"Did something go wrong on your scare last night?" Ickis asked. His voice had stopped cracking a few months ago, though it only showed when he complained about having to do work. Though now that he had grown up a bit and tapped into his true scaring nature, he didn't really have much to complain about. He looked more and more like his father with each passing year, though only thinner. His ears were longer, and he was taller, so Oblina still called him a bunny.

"I'm not sure. I don't think I should go up on the Viewfinder though."

"Oh but why, Krummy?" Oblina said. She hadn't changed much over the years. Her eyes were a more vibrant shade of green, and she had grown maybe only a few more inches. She still remained top-scarer, since no one even wanted to try to compete. Better to get a normal grade than go all-out. Though then again, no other student really felt the need to pull up their own guts.

The taller and wider Krumm was about to answer when intercom went off, telling them to get their hides to the Gromble.

"Yikes. Well, hope mine is scary enough," Ickis said. "I was able to scare a kid into his parent's bedroom while pissing his pants, just by doing the glowing red eye trick when he glanced under the bed!" His speech had gotten a bit more loose, since he tended to spend a bit too much time in the human world, listening to their language and cultures. He was also able to gather up some toenails too, since he had recently acted on a squish on a new girl in class.

"Hey, do you ever see Fungus while you're up there?" Krumm asked while they rushed to class.

"Sometimes. He got really big fast. No way we would've been able to hide him in the dorm."

"SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP YOU MAGGOTS!"

The trio gulped and took their seats as they heard the Gromble. And he didn't sound like he was in a very pleasant mood.

He heels clacked against the wooden floor as he scurried around. "Now which one of you INGRATES would like to share first?" Everyone in the class raised their hand, save for Krumm, making him an immediate target. "KRUMM! Finder, NOW!"

Krumm jumped but didn't get any chance to get away before the view finder grabbed him and put his eyes in this mouth. He gulped as last night played out before him on the screen.

_He hopped out of the toilet and took in his surroundings, stopping to scrape some buildup off the toilet and have a taste. He then cautiously left the bathroom in search of his target's room. A sudden noise that he couldn't place sounded in the door next to him down the hall. His curiosity peaked as the noise rose up again, this time a bit louder. It was outside the target's door that he heard this, so he figured there wasn't any harm in going in anyway._

_He quietly opened the door, but didn't get a chance to step in as a sight met his eyes that he had never seen before. The target was a teenaged boy, one that he figured would be an easy scare. From what Krumm could see, the boy had no coverings on that the humans wore, and that a female was under him. Both were making noises he hadn't heard from any human at all._

At this point the whole class was whispering amongst themselves, wondering what was playing out before them. The Gromble cut the Viewfinder and sent Krumm back to his seat quickly, but that didn't stop the sea of hands the rose up instantly.

"What was that?"

"What were the humans doing?"

"I never heard noises like that."

"QUIET!"

The class hushed instantly.

The Gromble sighed and pointed up at Snorch. "I didn't think I'd have to be the one to teach you this sort of thing. Bring the film, you know which one Snorch."


End file.
